Many retailers operating out of physical outlets are increasingly relying on the use of electronic user interfaces as a way of providing information to consumers regarding their services and/or products, and as a way of interacting and transacting with consumers. For example, retailers use information display devices to display static information (e.g., an announcement of a week-long sale), changing information (e.g., a running list of specific products that are on-sale), and video clips (e.g., advertisements for particular products or services). Such display devices, sometimes referred to as digital signage devices, may come in the form of television monitors, electronic bulletin-boards, etc.
Retailers are also increasingly using electronic user interfaces with their information display device to efficiently assist consumers to find information about a product or service without requiring the help of the outlet's personnel. For example, some retail outlets, such as book stores, provide information display devices that enable the customers to determine if a particular title is available at that outlet, or at another outlet.
A common problem experienced by retailers is the retailers' slow response to changing marketing conditions (e.g., changes to consumers' behavior and needs). For example, a retailer may not be able to adjust inventory levels at an outlet quickly enough in response to an increase in the demand for a particular product. Similarly, retailers cannot efficiently adjust their pricing for various products and services in accordance with fluctuating consumers demands.
While retailers have been successful in using information display devices to present information to consumers, retailers have not used such devices to more profoundly facilitate the retailers' marketing operations by enabling those retailers to more quickly and efficiently respond to changing marketing conditions.